


A Positive Image

by efnisien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efnisien/pseuds/efnisien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia, Gunn, and Wesley attempt to rebrand Angel Investigations now that Angel's gone rogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Positive Image

Wesley returned with a pot of tea only to hear Cordelia and Gunn shouting at each other. For a guilty second he thought, _At least she isn't harping at me._

"English," Gunn said, "you tell her I am not getting my 'contacts' to put tags in alleys as 'advertisement.'"

"We have to think outside the box," Cordelia snapped. "Rebrand ourselves now that Mr. Dark Avenger is darkly avenging."

Wesley cleared his throat. "I rather doubt that violating city laws concerning graffiti would attract the kind of attention we desire."

"Told you," Gunn said. Wesley ducked as Cordelia lunged for him.


End file.
